The present invention relates generally to hinges and, more particularly, to a hinge assembly useful in stopping or preventing the movement of a structure carried by the hinge or with which the hinge is operationally affixed. The present invention finds useful application when used with gates that form a part of the enclosure for swimming pools or other potentially hazardous sites, where building codes often require the use of self closing gates to minimize the hazard to children.
It is known in the art that such self closing gates pose an inconvenience in circumstances where continuing ingress and egress from the enclosed area is desired. For example, when a pool or yard is being serviced, the service personnel often have a need to enter and leave the area while carrying equipment and service implements. At such times, it is much more convenient to keep the gate in an open position, and various devices have been proposed for this purpose. However, these prior devices suffer from a variety of disadvantages, such as cost, complexity, difficulty of installation and undesirable aesthetics. Many such prior art locking devices require modifications to the adjoining structures or walkways and may create some obstruction to the passageway serviced by the gate.